Kuva Lich/Quotes
Each Kuva Lich possesses one of two personality types (logical or jovial) which determine what quotes they use. Kuva Larvling Spawn These voice lines are spoken by Kuva Guardians when a Kuva Larvling is about to spawn. *''You are the Queen-chosen, soldier. Greatness awaits you. Greatness... or perhaps death.'' *''Inform the Queens we have found their sukjekkt.'' *''Sukjekkt found. In her name.'' *''Queens will not be pleased. Clone rot has gone too far. Send word.'' *''Soldier, you have been nominated. Your glory awaits in her fortress.'' Birth of Kuva Lich Jovial *''The poison is in the dose, Friend. Whatever it was, turns out I'm partial to it. FEELING GOOD!'' *''Do you have any idea what it takes to reattach severed limbs? You will.'' *''Time for a thermal facelift!'' *''It isn't that you immolated me. It isn't that I died. No, it's that now, the only thing I can smell is PORK.'' *''You might have forgotten the first time we met, but I've still got the third degree burns.'' Logical *''I have been bisected, dissected, autopsied, upgraded... the line between who I was and what I am erased and redrawn more times than I have bothered to record.'' *''Flames kill some... forge others.'' *''I burned. I learned.'' *''With the addition of your toxin, my body has become a laboratory. In it I develop new miracles. I open gateways... to death.'' After Logging In Jovial *''Are you ignoring me, Tenno? You bruise my feelings.'' *''I've been taking time to work on...me.'' *''You are dead already. I know it. The System knows it. My fifteen friends who are betting on it, know it.'' Logical *''Think, Adversary. Fathom me. Find me. And die.'' In Kuva Lich Profile Jovial *''You know, as I watched you hack my limbs off, I thought to myself... "I really don't like this person."'' *''Friend! It's been too long.'' *''Friend, Friend, Friend. We keep meeting like this.'' *''You tore me to pieces, Tenno. That wasn't very nice.'' *''I think they're scared. Comrades, are they scared? I think they're scared.'' *''The next time you drop someone at death's door? Knock.'' *''Death... it's overrated, really.'' *''Naughty, naughty.'' *''I'm alive. Alive! Oh. Oh, Tenno. You have no idea what you have brought down upon your head.'' *''You tore me limb from limb. But I've pulled myself together since then. Hah.'' *''You can't kill me if you keep hitting me in the bits I've had replaced.'' *''Wakey wakey!'' *''Do you have any idea what it takes to reattach severed limbs? You will.'' *''I am the hunter, you are the prey. That's how this works, questions?'' *''Word of advice: when you kill someone, make sure it takes!'' *''Nice helmet. I'll use it to serve dip.'' Logical *''I am of the old blood. We do not die, foolish Adversary.'' *''Your dismemberment of me has not resulted in a conventional outcome.'' *''You can no more resolve a solution for the equation I represent than a kubrow might fathom a card trick.'' *''My primate ancestors attempted to fell the moon by hurling stones at it. Your attempts to fell me are no different. You have been... out-evolved, Adversary.'' *''I can wait forever, Adversary. But I won't.'' *''The dismemberment you subjected me to was not my first.'' *''I see you, Adversary, and I adapt.'' *''Your murder of me is now redefined as your attempted murder of me.'' *''Think, Adversary. Fathom me. Find me. And die.'' * Arms. Legs. Organs. There is nothing you can take from that I cannot replace. No Hell you can consign me to from which the blood of the Queens cannot retrieve me. *''You draw closer. I pity you, this false moment of triumph before, head-high, you stride into the threshing laws of what I'm truly am.'' (unknown trigger) Navigating controlled sectors in the Star Chart Jovial *''Mine. Sector's a dump, but it's my dump.'' *''I'll take that. Thaaank you. Somebody plant a flag.'' Logical *''Dictating terms to relevant personages in mining, personnel and security. This Sector has a new master.'' *''Witness: my control expands to a new sector. Accept: you lack the capacity to stop me. Resolve: to surrender or die. We will talk again.'' *''Sector acquired.'' Completing a Mission on an affected Node Jovial *''Wallet feeling a little light, Friend? Heh heh heh heh.'' *''Operating in MY sector? Time to pay the idiot tax.'' *''Your little Lich is coming up in the world, Tenno.'' *''I think I have something of yours?'' *''Yoink! What was yours is now mine.'' Logical *''All who pass through my Sector must pay the tax. You are no exception, my little Adversary.'' *''Adversary: I have taken my tithe, as is my right as holder of this Sector.'' *''I take your coin as easily as I take your life, your power, your joy.'' *''Tithe accepted. You may go.'' Fighting the Kuva Lich General Jovial *''Oh no, you don't. Get back here and take what's coming to you.'' *''So, I can do violent and messy or messy and violent. Any preferences?'' *''I think they're scared. Comrades, are they scared? I think they're scared.'' *''Easy come, easy go.'' *''Wakey, wakey!'' Logical *''I am here.'' *''Prepare.'' *''A pedestrian maneuver.'' *''Mediocre.'' *''You fight one gifted the old blood - the Queen's kuva. Death will not end me.'' *''Your arrival is noted. Your expulsion inevitable. Proceed.'' *''Encounter: modeled. There are three solutions in which you win, 439 in which you die. Your move.'' *''Death will not end me.'' After Attacking with Correct Requiem Mod Jovial *''Ugh I can taste my spleen, that's not good.'' *''Thank you... for keeping things... interesting.'' Logical *''Bodily stress... exceeds... engineering... tolerances.'' *''Probability... mapping... has... failed... me.'' *''Queens! I... am... in... need!'' Vanquishing the Kuva Lich Jovial *''I told you I was unstoppable. Now you'll see what a fully evolved Kuva Lich can do.Confirmation needed Logical Converting the Kuva Lich Jovial *''If the Queens ever find out I'm dead meat, but... deal. *''Whatever you say worm! Um, I mean, friend.'' *''A smart choice worm... I-I mean 'Friend'.'' Logical *''Troops! Your commander is exfiltrating!'' *''Very well. I concede. We are allied.'' *''Very well, Adversary. You have my sword. Forgive me, my Queens.'' When Converted Kuva Lich Assists the Player Upon Entering Jovial *''Here to help! And you thought I'd betray you.'' *''Let's get started! I need to work off some of this tube weight.'' *''Enemies! Prepare to be hammered in the reproductive organs!'' Logical *''Permit me to assist.'' *''My assistance will increase your probability of success considerably.'' *''Are you trying to get yourself killed? Allow me to assist.'' Upon Leaving Jovial Logical *''Efficient and effective. I take my leave.'' *''Victory criteria have been successfully met. Exfiltrating.'' Quirks Allergic to Nature *'Nature'. A festering cesspit of allergens... and... IRRITANTS! Bloodhound *''I smell you. You are... close.'' *''I may not see you, but I smell you.'' Coward Deserter Hatred of Corpus Hatred of Infested *''You make me sick, Tenno. No, I mean you literally have made me violently ill and now I'm comprised primarily of foreign bacteria.'' Fear of Being Alone *''Uhh... I appear to be in this fight, alone. Could we possibly reschedule?'' Fear of Children *''Agh! Furious children! Coming for meee! This is just like that dream I had!'' *''Human... human children? Born by a human mother? No! Too much! I can't bear it! AWAY! AWAY!'' Fear of Kubrows *''Aah! Back! Back foul beast!'' *''A Kubrow! I am processing... Terror.'' Fear of Space Travel *''Space! Infinite... space! Should never have come here!'' Paranoid *''Men: Sure, I may be paranoid... but that doesn't mean EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ISN'T A BACKSTABBING SCUM!'' Prone to Vertigo Trophy Hunter Vain *''Better, stronger... cuter. You behold the Queens' number one son.''Confirmation needed Category:Quotes